powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arsenal (Crystal Beasts)
Morphers/Gear Crystal Charge Morpher Also known as the Crystal Charger is a wrist-mounted transformation device created for the Crystal Beast Rangers from the energy of their Crystal Gems. Angel Aura Shift Morpher Also known as the Aura Shift Morpher is a golden handheld transformation device created for the White Aura Léon Ranger (Shiro) from the energy of his Angel Aura Gem. Maiden Compact Morpher Also known as the Crystal Maiden Morpher is a compact-like transformation device created for the Crystal Maiden Rangers. Crystal Gems The main items of the Crystal Beast Rangers. These relics take the forms of five gemstones and used their power to protect the galaxies with the accompany of the Gem Beasts. They were found by the native Alteans in the planet Altea and now in the possession of the main heroes who are using them to fight Gaaron as well as protect them from him. Each of the gemstones represent an element and possess the ability of their said respective element, and even have a different form of geometric shape. *'Ruby Gem' (Keith) - Fire / Reuleaux triangle *'Emerald Gem' (Flash) - Wind / Hexagon *'Sapphire Gem' (Jazz) - Water / Diamond *'Diamond Gem' (Dax) - Lightning / Five-pointed star *'Rubellite Gem' (Julie) - Flowers / Heart *'Angel Aura Gem' (Shiro) - Light / Eight-pointed star *'Aquamarine Gem' (April) - Ice / Fleur-de-lys *'Amethyst Gem' (Iris) - Sound / Six-pointed star Wrist Communicators The main communication devices that are notably used by the Rangers from Mighty Morphin to Space. Originally created by former Blue Ranger, Billy Cranston, the Rangers are able to contact each other, and even teleport to the new Command Center that has been hidden for years after the rebuilding of Angel Grove. Crystal Guardian Battlizer The enhancement mode of the Red Ruby Lion Ranger. Grand Prism Battlizer The enhancement mode for the Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink Rangers. Sidearms Prism Blasters The Rangers' main sidearm in which they use for minor combat. The Prism Blasters manifest laser power created from their Gems' energy which come out in their respective colors. Gem Bayards The Gem Bayards (also known as the Crystal Bayards) are individual weapons that are given by the Crystal Chargers. Each of the Gem Bayard takes form of a weapon that bonds within the Rangers and allow them to wield them effortlessly. The Bayards possess the power from the gemstone and can perform signature attacks. They were named after Keith after he told them about his first weapon being named "Bayard" and because he thinks it fits more than "Power Weapons." Ruby Triggers Keith's Gem Bayard. It takes the form of two large handguns, which embodies the form of the lion, and they produce fire-based laser bullets that can can give critical damage. Emerald Rinken Flash's Gem Bayard. It is a giant six-pointed shuriken, part created from his Emerald Gem. It manifests the power of wind and can cut through almost anything. Because of the bond, Flash is the only person who can wield it well. Sapphire Arrow Jazz's Gem Bayard. This weapon is nothing but a large longbow, manifesting the essence of the Sapphire Gem, and the dragon. It allows Jazz to fire arrows, created from water energy and can perform point blank attacks. Diamond Slasher Dax's Gem Bayard. Taking the form of a large two-handed longsword, its blade made out of the Diamond Gem. It produces great lightning energy and can make clean cuts. The Diamond Slasher gives Dax the ability to handle a sword. Rubellite Daggers Julie's Gem Bayard. These weapons strongly resemble the Power Daggers, but its blades are longer and created from the Rubellite Gem. Embodying the claws of the tiger and the elemental power of flowers, the Rubellite Daggers allow Julie to perform flower-based attacks and can slice anything. Angel Saber Shiro's Gem Bayard. This weapon takes the form of a large one-handed broadsword, its blade created from the Angel Aura Gem. This embodies the tail of the lion and is one of the most strongest weapons, not to mention emitting a beautiful rainbow hue. Vehicles Crystal Riders Motorcycles used by the Crystal Beast Rangers for transportation. Category:Arsenal Category:Power Rangers Crystal Beasts Category:Weapons Category:CureKurogane Series